<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We All Have Daddy Issues by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328550">We All Have Daddy Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aladdin is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Attempt at Humor, David Jehoahaz Abraham A+ Parenting, Every Djinn are Teacher, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Jafar is the Vice-President, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sinbad is the President Student Council, The Author Regrets Nothing, Ugo is Teacher, bamf morgiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, stood three elite schools: Sindria school, Reim School, and Kou School. They all had something in common, the founder. No one ever met the founder itself, everyone called him by the name Solomon. Every once in a while, these famous schools give scholarships to people with outstanding skills, Judar from Kou, Titus from Reim, and Yunan from Sindria. But suddenly, a new mysterious student appeared in Sindria School. His name is Aladdin and he got scholarship.</p><p>Shits about to hit the fan.</p><p>---</p><p>Or Aladdin tried to save his highschool life, chaos ensues</p><p>(Rated T for swearing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Falan/Wahid (Magi), Ithnan &amp; Setta (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Leila/Sahsa (Magi), Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sharrkan/Yamuraiha | Yamraiha, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham/Sheba, Titus Alexius &amp; Marga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Good Morning! You're Going to Regret Ever Reading This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case you are wondering, this is the list of students on each schools:<br/>Sindria: Alibaba, Morgiana, Sinbad, The Eight Generals, Yunan etc.<br/>Kou: Prince and princess of Kou Empire, Judar, etc.<br/>Reim: Fanalis Corps, Titus, etc.</p><p>The Principals:<br/>Sindria: (undisclosed)<br/>Kou: Gyokuen Ren<br/>Reim: Scheherezade</p><p>The djinns are high level teachers, divided by who is their master on canon story.<br/>Oh and maybe a spoiler for you who hadn't read the manga!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is his first day, he sat in the middle of the room near a blond man with a questionably weird smile. The blond man smiled toward a short fat arrogant man on his side. Interested, Aladdin eavesdropped their conversation.</p><p>“What a beautiful weather today, right sir?” Said the yellow head.</p><p>“How dare you, a mere lowlife, speak for me?! Today’s weather is bad!” Said the fatty.</p><p>“Yes, yes, you are always right, sir!” The taller man said.</p><p>Aladdin should just minded his own business but he couldn’t help but felt gravitated toward that blond man. Without even processing his thought, Aladdin speak up, “Hey you, nii-san. Why do you let yourself trampled by that pig?” His voice held so much innocence.</p><p>“Who do you called pig?!” Uh oh, Aladdin didn’t mean to said it <em>that</em> loud.</p><p>“Calm down boss! He is just joking! Don’t mind him!”</p><p>Why? Why did that nii-san helped him? He didn’t need to, but he did nevertheless. Aladdin found that man rather fascinating. Speak of the demon, the blond head dragged Aladdin to the back of the class.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say?!”</p><p>“Why do you let yourself—“</p><p>“That’s rhetorical, you dumb kid! And my name is Alibaba, not just nii-san! Remember that!”</p><p>“So, penny for your thought, Alibaba?”</p><p>Alibaba had this wistful expression on his face, his hand trembled a little bit. Aladdin didn’t notice that, but if he did, he didn’t give any comment on that. </p><p>“It’s the safe way for me to follow my dreams.”</p><p>“Why is that?” A dash of curiousness sparkled on Aladdin’s eyes.</p><p>“He is the son of one of the most powerful wine seller on my homeland, his name is Budel and I’ll suck money the hell outta him so you better don’t get in my way.” Aladdin was ready to return to his seat when Alibaba turned into full monologue. They retreated  to their own seats (which was side by side) while Alibaba was continuing his ramble.</p><p>“Once I had the money I’ll travel around the world just like Sinbad-sama. I’ll open a shop and get a lot of profit and get a lot of—“ Alibaba’s eyes turned dead. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>---</p><p>“What the hell with touching Budel’s chests like they’re boobs and saying nonsense like you thought he is a woman?!” Alibaba was in the verge of beating the blue-haired child with a name he didn’t know when suddenly there was a commotion from Budel’s desk. Alibaba turned and saw the event with his eyes.</p><p>A girl was sniffling in the floor, there was a large bruise at her arm where the skin met the polished granite floor. Behind her, Budal’s leg stretched out, blocking the way, and without a doubt the cause of the lady’s fall.</p><p>“It’s not my fault! Even if she broke several bones, <em>she</em> is the one who should apologize to me! I’m Budel! Everyone eventually need to bow to me someday! Plus she smeared my expensive shoe with her lowlife smell!”</p><p>The girl’s friend couldn’t take it anymore and snatched Budel’s shoes and threw it to the window.</p><p>“What the hell, you stupid hag! You don’t know the qonsequences of messing with me! Alibaba, retrieve my shoes! I need to beat two ignorant bitches!”</p><p>Aladdin was watching Alibaba made a decision with calm eyes, but contrary to Aladdin’s assumpstion, Alibaba punched Budel straight in the face. To say that everyone in the classroom was surprised is an understatement, after all for almost two months of their highschool debut, Alibaba always had been Budel’s dog.</p><p>“I’m done with you, you pig! Always looking down at people! You are the kind of people I hate the most!”</p><p>“What in the world are you thinking, Alibaba?! I’lll get you expel—“</p><p>Before Budel finished talking, the door to the classroom opened, revealing a teacher.</p><p>“Ah, Ugo-kun?”</p><p>Alibaba so confused he dropped Budel from his clutched hand, making him stumbled. <em>What the fuck? Why is he talking to the teacher with such friendly manner? Now that I think about it, I never see this boy and he is too young to be in this school.</em></p><p>“Now, now, Aladdin, show some respect to me in school, I am your teacher after all.”</p><p>Aladdin huh? But why Ugo-sensei so tolerant about that?</p><p>“So, what is all this commotion is about?” Ugo deadpanned every single students in the class. The tension was so heavy, you could probably saw it. No one dared to speak up because Budel has the highest status in this class. Alibaba’s whole body tingled with anticipation when Budel began to smirk.</p><p>But before Budel Speak, Aladdin said, “Budel was bullying two innocent girls and Alibaba defended the girls.” Everyone in class knew that Aladdin was so dead now that he decided to go against Budel.</p><p>“Oh that’s what happened. Meet me after class is over, Budel.” Ugo smiled</p><p>“Wait, Ugo-sensei! You didn’t even heard my side of this story! You couldn’t possibly ignoring me instead that blue-haired bastard!”</p><p>Ugo’s eyes were piercing cold, what was worse that his smile didn’t waver. Everyone freezed at their spots, it was a miracle that Budel didn’t die right there.</p><p>“Don’t call Aladdin by that name, you spoiled brat. Aladdin’s statements are always just. You do know that I can expel you right?”<br/>
Budel didn’t say anything, turned out he still had brain cells left to shut up.</p><p>“Everyone, sit at your own place please!” Ugo smiled so bright, he became himself again, a sunny nervous teacher. “Except you, Aladdin! Please come here and introduce yourself!”</p><p>“Okay, uncl—I mean, Ugo-sensei!” Aladdin started to walk to the front of the class.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just almost called Ugo-sensei, the vice principal, with uncle?!</em>
</p><p>“My name is Aladdin! I hope we can get along!” Aladdin’s eyes no doubt only fixed at Alibaba. Alibaba unconsciously frowned a little.</p><p>
  <em>Just who in the hell are you, Aladdin?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at making a fanfic so please bully me to your heart's content! (jk, don't do that, I'll cry) Leave a comment please! I'm bored being quarantined, I love you all!!!!</p><p>Also this is kinda a canon divergence but only for a few chapters, so please don't hurt me... yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never Make a Bet With an Arrogant Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jamil, Goltas, and Morgiana make an appearance.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Aladdin, where do you come from? You are transferred right?" Alibaba asked him.</p><p>"I'm from a school far away from here, you won't know about my past school." Aladdin put on that expression again, he was looking past Alibaba to the unknown. He was simple yet full of mysteries, Alibaba could not grasped a single thing about what was going on inside Aladdin's head.</p><p>What Alibaba do know was, Aladdin was a precious resource for him to survive highschool. No one ever got transferred to Sindria Highschool in the middle of semester. He must be special.</p><p>And then there was the event that happened in the morning. Ugo-sensei was always kind, but never approachable. He was far too smart and far too nervous to talk with students outside class. But the way he spoke to Aladdin before, it surely was carefree. Even domestic.</p><p>So if Alibaba had assumption, it must be,</p><p>"So, Aladdin, is Ugo-sensei your father?"</p><p>For a second Aladdin had a blank face on his face. Sweat was rolling down Alibaba's forehead.</p><p>And then Aladdin laughed so loud, for a second it interrupted every conversation in classroom.</p><p>"No way! That nervous old man is my father? Absolutely no! If I'm his child, I would be a guinea pig for his experiment a long time ago."</p><p>His laugh was dissolving little by little.</p><p>"But he <em>is</em> a good teacher and friend. He always protect and taught me. I'm grateful for having him on my side." A soft smile laid on Aladdin's face.</p><p>"Beside," He continued, "I have a magnificent father already, why should I want another man to be my father?"</p><p>Alibaba piped up, "So if he is not your father, who is he to you?"</p><p>"He is my mentor and my precious <em>friend!</em>"</p><p>---</p><p>Words gotten out fast about the weird new student. A student that on a first name basis with vice-principal. Of course there was someone who wanted to befriend him for their own benefit, one of them was Jamil, son of the chief of where Alibaba live right now.</p><p>So, when it was lunch time and Jamil came barging in to find Aladdin, everyone already expected that much.</p><p>Jamil and two of his subordinates with Aladdin and Alibaba ate together in cafetaria.</p><p>"So, Aladdin, my father had been telling me that today someone special will come to our school. What is so special about you?" Asked Jamil with somehow false excitement.</p><p>Aladdin ignored him completely, instead he talked to one of Jamil's subordinates, the girl with a pretty pink reddish hair and a sharp glare.</p><p>"Ah, miss! We met at the school gate! But you ignored me when I talked to you!" Aladdin said with warm smile that made Jamil wanted to punch him.</p><p>"Don't you dare ignore me!"</p><p>"Oh yeah by the way miss—"</p><p>"Why are you ignoring me and talk to this hopeless girl instead?!"</p><p>"I already know why you didn't say anything."</p><p>"Stop!" Jamil attempted to push the girl out of the table when Alibaba stopped him before he think it through.</p><p>
  <em>fuck, I made another high level enemy</em>
</p><p>Aladdin just continued to talk with the redhead girl, "It's because of him, right?" Aladdin pointed at Jamil.</p><p>"What are you talking about, kid? Of course she can't talk to anyone but me. She is my servient and mine only." Jamil said incredulously.</p><p>"What kind of nonsense is that? You can't just tell people what to do!" Alibaba sort of growled.</p><p>"But that's what Morgiana also want, right Morgiana?" Jamil glared at Morgiana. She answered him with a simple nod.</p><p>Jamil turned back his attention to Alibaba and Aladdin. "But if you want her, let's make a bet," Jamil said with a nasty grin on his mouth. Aladdin strangely kept quiet.</p><p>"Let's have a SCAT, if you or Aladdin get a higher score, you can keep Morgiana. But if I, Goltas, or Morgiana get a higher score, I'll keep Aladdin," Jamil said</p><p>"What the hell do you want to do with Aladdin?" Alibaba barked.</p><p>"Make him my subordinate. I need him on my side. My father told me so! So? What's your answer?" Jamil offered his hand.</p><p>Alibaba glanced at Aladdin, asking for permission. Aladdin just gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>Alibaba took Jamil's hand and shook it. Jamil seemed to be delighted.</p><p>"Just so you know, Morgiana and Goltas are the smartest on my class. You won't know what is going to hit you." After that, Jamil left cafetaria with Morgiana and Goltas hot at Jamil's heels.</p><p>"Hey, Alibaba," Aladdin said after a moment of silence. "What is SCAT?"</p><p>"You don't know?!"</p><p>---</p><p>So by what Aladdin grasped from Alibaba's explanation, SCAT stand for Sindria Certified Aptitude Test. The test itself divided into three parts, multiple choice questions, written test, and interview.</p><p>It was presumably the hardest test in the world beside KET (Kou Expert Test) and RNAT (Reim National Admission Test). What made the three tests so hard was the fact that before they hold the test, they analyzed the students who want to take the test and made a personalized test for each student. The test is student's biggest weakness but hundred times harder.</p><p>It was common knowledge, but students kept surprised every time. Because the test subject itself somehow random. In short, you thought you are worst at mathematics subject so you just studied math, but turned out school knows you better than yourself and showed you that physics is your biggest weakness.</p><p>And no one knew the criteria to pass this exam—because it wasn't score—and how the hell this school knew you better than your mother.</p><p>The test was even harder because the language they used in the test, Toran language. Toran language was a dead language only a few scholars knew.</p><p>And Alibaba was so fucked if he didn't pass this exam. But the yellow head had a feeling that he could pass this exam, or at least aladdin could. He got the feeling.</p><p>Because Alibaba hasn't told Aladdin one thing.</p><p>They would risk everything in this test. Because once you failed, you were immediately dropped out from the school. After all, Sindria School was one of the best school in the world with a long waiting list.</p><p>Alibaba and Aladdin prepared for the test only in a span of a week. Yes they got Ugo-sensei to teached them (Alibaba was so relieved he got Aladdin on his side) but he couldn't bring himself to be confident.</p><p>A lot of people prepared for this test in years and still failed. Alibaba was so nervous. But suddenly, Aladdin touched his shoulder and smiled, "It's gonna be okay, Alibaba! We are friends right? We can overcome anything!"</p><p>Every negative train of thought was cutted by Aladdin reassurement.</p><p>"Yes, yes, of course we are friends."</p><p>Alibaba and Aladdin stepped into the room where the test was held.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before you ask me, yes, dungeons are exams in this story, because the two of them are tests. Sorry not sorry. Also if you surpass the exam, the teacher (djinn) that handle the subject will favor you.</p><p>HAVE A NICE DAY, BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. They are All Trash Talked by a Piece of Paper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The test!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters today?! I'm so productive, this is scary.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The multiple choice questions wasn't so hard. It was straight up impossible. Alibaba shouldn't had made the bet.</p><p>Turned out, his biggest weakness was, chemistry. And Alibaba couldn't say he was surprised, he was not an excellent student. At least he had Aladdin on his side.</p><p>Alibaba heard a soft sniffle behind him, It was Aladdin.</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU CRYING???" Alibaba exaggerating his high-pitched whisper.</p><p>"I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE ANSWER TO NUMBER ONE, WE ARE ALL SO FUCKED." Aladdin was sobbing even harder.</p><p>"This is the first warning for Alibaba and Aladdin. Please don't talk during the test." Zepar-sensei said. Even though he had a small body, his voice was deep like a rumble or thunder.</p><p>But Aladdin knew better, Zepar actually had a teen-like voice but more hoarse. Aladdin knew because he—</p><p>"Aladdin, get back to your test." As if hearing his thought, Zepar cutted in.</p><p>Aladdin did just that, he looked at the paper that staring back at him. Mocking him. Aladdin knew that he shouldn't be insulted by a mere paper. But he was insulted.</p><p>He had to use his father's wisdom.</p><p>Aladdin calculated the questions on paper. He shouldn't had known this level of Toran language, but he knew. His father has taught Aladdin everything he knew since Aladdin was still an infant.</p><p>But along with a great knowledge, comes a great threat too.</p><p>His father always said, <em>only use what I taught you in a life or death situation. Otherwise than that, use the knowledge people your age usually know.</em></p><p>But this was a life or death situation for Aladdin.</p><p>His precious friend was on the line. Aladdin didn't want to replace Alibaba with a tyrant.</p><p>And so Aladdin did each question with frightening ease.</p><p>---</p><p>The multiple choice questions test was over. Jamil walked outside the room with a smug expression on his face.</p><p>"Hey Alibaba, What's the matter? Why do you look so nervous? Did the reality that you are nothing finally hit you?"</p><p>Alibaba just averted his eyes and look at Aladdin.</p><p>"Well, Aladdin, how was the test?"</p><p>Aladdin smiled an angelic smile with his whole face, that gave Alibaba a simmer of hope.</p><p>"It was hard, Alibaba!"</p><p>Alibaba smacked Aladdin's head.</p><p>---</p><p>Morgiana was the last to come out from the room, she got troubled look upon her face. Behind her was Zepar.</p><p>Everyone was immediately crowding Zepar. This only meant that scaning the total score was over. This was the moment of truth.</p><p>Zepar coughed a bit, making his own spotlight. When every eyes were looking at him, he said, "Everyone passed this test except Goltas."</p><p>"Who got the highest score?" Jamil asked.</p><p>"Alibaba. Now, take five, I'll prepare the next test." With that, Zepar slammed the door shut.</p><p>"W-well, it's only the first test! The easiest! And what the hell was that, Goltas? You failed?" Jamil kicked Goltas hard at the knee. Goltas didn't even flinch.</p><p>"We supposed to be winning! We can't win if there's a dead weight like you! You unreliable scum!" Jamil continued to physically harassing Goltas.</p><p>Morgiana turned a blind eye toward the situation. While even though Alibaba and Aladdin were fuming it was not like they could do anything about it.</p><p>The situation eventually subsided and Jamil with his subordinates went to God knew where.</p><p>"I can't believe I got the highest score. This is SCAT, for fuck sake???" Alibaba said after there were only the two of them.</p><p>"That's great, Alibaba!"</p><p>"I must be lucky."</p><p>"No, you are smart, this is a proof that <em>you are smart</em>."</p><p>"Zepar must be made a mistake! I'm just a coward that shivering the whole time I took that test!"</p><p>"No," Aladdin's voice was stern enough to shut Alibaba's mouth.</p><p>"You are one of the bravest person I ever met, Alibaba!" Aladdin said with an earnest smile.</p><p>Aladdin's light was so bright, it made Alibaba wanted to just follow his lead. He wanted to believe what Aladdin said, wanted to believe what Aladdin <em>believed</em>.</p><p>So he started to believe it.</p><p>"Yes you are probably right! Sorry you had to see me panicking over that!"</p><p>---</p><p>When Zepar finally opened the door again and told the students to "get their ass over here" it was quiet.</p><p>The calm before the storm kind of quiet.</p><p>Jamil had something up his sleeve. Alibaba just knew. It wasn't common to see someone like Jamil so quiet unless something bound to happen.</p><p>"Okay, sit down you all," Everyone followed Zepar instruction. "But you, Aladdin, meet me outside for a sec."</p><p>Alibaba was lost. <em>What's wrong, now?</em></p><p>When Aladdin and Zepar finally out of sight, Jamil spoke up, "Isn't that weird, Alibaba?"</p><p>"What?" Alibaba replied coldly.</p><p>"Geez, don't be so cold, you need to gain my favor after I beat you up in this test," Jamil laughed carelessly, "But seriously though, just think about it, Aladdin is a so called special transfer student. But he lose to you before! It's weird right?"</p><p>
  <em>it is weird now that I think about it</em>
</p><p>"You're no fun, Alibaba! Answer me!"</p><p>"It's not your business, it's Aladdin's."</p><p>"Whoa, calm down, bud, I'm just saying."</p><p>Aladdin and Zepar came back to class. After Aladdin sat, the written test began.</p><p>It was even harder than the first test. Written test was on another level of difficulty. Alibaba struggled to answer each question. Strangely, every question had a different subject. This never happened before, or at least, Alibaba never heard of this.</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't that weird, Alibaba?"</em>
</p><p>Alibaba shook his head. There was no time to think about things like that. He trusted his friend. Maybe Aladdin got a secret or two, but in the end it doesn't matter, right?</p><p>
  <em>"Isn't that weird, Alibaba?"</em>
</p><p>It is not.</p><p>
  <em>"Just think about—"</em>
</p><p>Alibaba slapped his pen to the table. Making the whole room turned to him. Alibaba quickly regained his composure.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"Just don't make any noise again, Alibaba," Zepar said without looking up from the book in his hand.</p><p>Alibaba curtly nod. If he just looked at Aladdin, he would be reassured, right? It was not like he believed in Jamil.</p><p>So Alibaba looked over his shoulder and saw Aladdin did the questions without a pause. Aladdin didn't even frown. He was blissfully at ease and unaware of a pair of eyes that was watching him.</p><p>
  <em>what the hell?</em>
</p><p>But he caught something else. Jamil and a book under his desk.</p><p>Jamil was cheating.</p><p>---</p><p>The written test was over, and as soon as Alibaba was in the corridor, he grabbed Jamil by the collar.</p><p>"You were cheating!"</p><p>Goltas, that loyal servant, separated the two man from each other. Jamil coughed and smirked sinisterly.</p><p>"And yet you didn't report me while you had the chance."</p><p>Alibaba froze.</p><p>"You're the one here with questionable moral value. I'm here not saying that what I did is right. But you, acting self-righteously." Jamil cornered Alibaba.</p><p>"You make me <em>sick</em>."</p><p>Aladdin was so close to make Jamil know his place when Zepar interrupted.</p><p>"Okay, everybody calm down. You should be having an argument far from this class if you don't want to be heard by me. But I guess you want to be heard?"</p><p>Jamil already smiled, ready to bullshit his way through this.</p><p>"By the way, Jamil, you are disqualified and immediately dropped out from this school."</p><p>Jamil's smile dropped, "W-what?! Why?!"</p><p>"You are cheating. That's obvious. I got your whole argument recorded, that alone can act as a proof." Zepar held his recorder smugly in front of Jamil's face.</p><p>"No. I can just say that it's edited. Everyone will believe in me, after all, no matter how smart you are, you are still a greasy little nobody!" Jamil's face was bright red.</p><p>"You can say that, but we have eyewitness, Alibaba."</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"And your whole answer in this paper is a copy from <em>The Essential Cell</em> made by Zepar, oh right, that's me!" Zepar mildly laughed and dropped the act altogether the second after that.</p><p>"You can go, sir." Jamil, humiliated, stormed out off the place. Morgiana followed him, but before she do so, Goltas stopped her.</p><p>"You stay here. Go to your homeland, Morgiana. You always wanted that," said Goltas.</p><p>"You can talk?" Morgiana was dumbfounded.</p><p>"I'll cover for you, I am a good for nothing, different from you. Stay here."</p><p>"What are you waiting for, Goltas? Morgiana? We are outta this school right this second!" Jamal voice echoed across the corridor.</p><p>"Also Jamal! Tips for next time, actually read the author name, okay?" Zepar shouted.</p><p>Morgiana was frozen to her place. She didn't know what to do as she watched Goltas's back was getting further and further from her.</p><p>Alibaba offered her his hand.</p><p>"Let's get along from now on, okay?"</p><p>Zepar turned to the last three students before his eyes.</p><p>"Before you ask, Morgiana got the highest score."</p><p>Before anyone could react, Zepar continued, "And the interview will be held at the rooftop. I'll be waiting for you there after a 10 minutes break."</p><p>---</p><p>The Interview was eccentric to say the least. There were three tables that not close to each other. The position of the tables were kind of like an asymmetrical triangle. With the middle table located a little more close to the right table than the left. While the left was somehow isolated.</p><p>On the middle table, sat Amon.</p><p>On the right table, sat Focalor.</p><p>And on the left table, sat Baal.</p><p>"Now, Alibaba go to Amon, Aladdin go to Focalor, and Morgiana to Baal."</p><p>Alibaba sat in front of Amon. The older man looked over Alibaba with skepticism.</p><p>"So you're Alibaba, huh?" Amon started. His voice was layered by so many other distractive noises. But Alibaba managed to heard Aladdin's voice saying, "Ah, so you are Focalor-sensei!"</p><p>"Focus on me, Alibaba." Amon voice startled him.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Alibaba, sorry about that, Amon-sensei!"</p><p>"Here's the rule of the interview. First, focus solely on me even if there is fire around us. Second, answer my questions sincerely and you must answer the questions. Third, you need to calm down, you are so pale!"</p><p>"Ah yes, I'm sorry." The tension left Alibaba's shoulder in an instant.</p><p>"Well, let's begin."</p><p>---</p><p>Strangely, the interview was not that hard. Everyone that already took SCAT always said that interview is the most crucial part of the whole test. Aladdin didn't get it.</p><p>He was asked about the behaviour of people that close to him and his own habit. It didn't make sense.</p><p>"The result would be announced tomorrow, now go home, you all stinky," said Zepar.</p><p>So Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana went home. After they're out of school, the four teachers talked to each other.</p><p>"How was the result?" Zepar asked.</p><p>"Not good enough but still above the average," said Baal, "That girl still need some major improvements on anger management. Otherwise than that, she is good enough."</p><p>"Good, very good, I might say. Alibaba have a potential. I gave him my full support," Amon said pridefully.</p><p>"What about that child you handle, Focalor?" Zepar asked. Everyone turned to Focalor.</p><p>"He is—" Focalor stopped. No one ever saw Focalor so hesitant before.</p><p>"He is perfect. Beyond perfect. It's almost like he is one of the people who got—"</p><p>"—full scholarship." Focalor and someone said in the same time. It was Ugo.</p><p>"Sir Ugo! Why are you here?" Focalor asked in surprise.</p><p>"I'm just checking in. I already told Zepar the situation, he shall share it with you all. I'm in a hurry, sorry." After that Ugo strolled past them.</p><p>Everyone turned to Zepar for an explanation.</p><p>"It's because he <em>is</em> one of the students with a full scholarship. But we need to keep that a secret per Solomon's request."</p><p>Unbeknownst to them, there was someone lurking in the dark, hearing their every words.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Up next: some family fluff we all deserve!!!!</p><p>Please comment, I need to interact with other people. Oh, and thank you for reading this piece of garbage I wrote instead of sleeping or doing my homework &lt;3</p><p>Oh and yes, I gave Aladdin his Solomon's wisdom way ahead the canon timeline. Because instead of getting it through Ugo, why not get it from Solomon throughout his childhood? Father-son bonding yay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Play Drinking Game With Extended Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aladdin and his Alma Toran family</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you had fun reading this! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aladdin came home only to find a mess and a bunch of totally grown-up adult fighting over a bowl of popcorn.</p><p>"I'm home," Aladdin said, no one heard it.</p><p>"No, put that popcorn down Wahid! I'm your wife, you fucktard!"</p><p>Wahid gasped so loud and said, "You just cursed in front of Tess! But you don't want Tess to curse? You hypocrite!"</p><p>Tess rolled his eyes and spotted Aladdin at the door, "Aladdin!" He practically pounced on Aladdin.</p><p>"Why all of you are here?" Aladdin asked even though he was suffocated by Tess's bear hug.</p><p>"It's saturday, dude. The annual movie night!" Tess said cheerfully. Oh yeah, Aladdin totally forgot about that.</p><p>Ithnan raised his head at the boy that currently hugged by Tess and started to half running to Aladdin, "Hey, my favorite nephew is here!"</p><p>But before Ithnan could crush Aladdin's lung, he stopped and said, "Ew, you stink. Go wash yourself up."</p><p>Tess let Aladdin go and giggled.</p><p>"You are the second person that tell me that I'm stinky." Aladdin pouted.</p><p>"That's because you <em>are</em> stinky," Setta said from across the room.</p><p>"No, it's just the genetic my father gave me."</p><p>Ithnan and Wahid bursted out laughing.</p><p>Solomon glared at Aladdin from the couch and mumbled loud enough for Aladdin to hear, "Should've been aborting you when I had the chance."</p><p>The father and son glared at each other with playful intensity for a moment and then giggled together.</p><p>Aladdin launched himself to Solomon, hugged him, and asked, "Where's mother?"</p><p>"She went to buy something with Arba. But seriously, take a bath. You are stinky."</p><p>Aladdin smiled and said, "I hate you." After that he started to walk in bathroom direction</p><p>"You know you love me!" Solomon shouted with a fond smile on his face.</p><p>Yes, Solomon, the so-called mysterious founder of the three best schools is Aladdin's father. No one knows this except Alma Toran alumni who was making a ruckus at the living room right now.</p><p>Alma Toran was the best school before Sindria, Kou, and Reim were founded. But closed down due to an event caused by an organization that called themselves "Al-Thamen".</p><p>Luckily enough his father, mother, and their friends managed to get graduated before Alma Toran permanently closed.</p><p>No one knows about Alma Toran these days, or they just simply didn't care. Because nothing left from Alma Toran except Toran language, a language that the school built because there are so much students with different languages and cultures.</p><p>And that differences led the school to crumbled. That's why his father made a same rule for Sindria, Kou, and Reim school:</p><p>
  <em>"The students must speak with one language and tolerate each other."</em>
</p><p>But Toran language stayed remembered.</p><p>---</p><p>After Aladdin changed into pajamas. He went to the living room and nestled between his parents.</p><p>"Hey, kiddo, what the hell, get your hands off your mother. She is occupied by me right now." Solomon protested.</p><p>Sheba sighed and said, "Will you please stop cursing around our kid? He starting to be a carbon copy of you."</p><p>"And you like it don't you?" Solomon raised one hand to cover Aladdin's eyes and kissed Sheba's forehead.</p><p>Sheba blushed and melted to his touch.</p><p>"Okay, firstly, gross. Secondly, you don't need to cover my eyes because I can <em>hear</em> you. Lastly, gross." Aladdin said.</p><p>Solomon swatted his kid playfully.</p><p>"Look at them, they are perfect for each other. Now I kinda want a family of my own." Arba said from her seat, beside Solomon.</p><p>"Yeah, instead, I got these two loving tits boys. I'll never understand why I grew fond to this mediocre man," said Falan with her head on Wahid's shoulder. They sat on a loveseat with Tess sprawled on the floor in front of them.</p><p>"Wow, thanks for the heavy blow to my ego, my love," said Wahid.</p><p>"What mother said makes sense, you know," Tess said carelessly.</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> is a nice burn." Ithnan chuckled. Wahid put his hand over his heart and gasped dramatically.</p><p>"But seriously, where is Ugoooo??? Tonight is his turn to choose a movie and I don't want to wait for him the whole night!!" Ithnan wailed.</p><p>"I tried to call him, but he didn't pick up. He never just didn't pick up <em>on me</em>." Solomon said.</p><p>"Maybe he's done with you for real, Solomon. Maybe he ran away from us. The probability of that is high. I personally want to." Setta said as he flipped a new page of his book.</p><p>"Wow, harsh," Solomon said, "Nice one."</p><p>"Okay, what about we ordered takeouts as we waiting for Ugo? Solomon will pay." Sheba said.</p><p>"What? I don't pay for these—"</p><p>"I like the idea."</p><p>"I'm in if Solomon pays."</p><p>"Only if I get to order a family sized for myself."</p><p>Solomon looked around him and found that everyone agreeing to his wife's suggestion.</p><p>"No! I'm not paying!"</p><p>Aladdin shuffled and looked right into Solomon with puppy eyes, "Please dad."</p><p>Solomon was a weak man. And he was so defeated by that eyes.</p><p>Solomon mumbled, "Okay, I guess."</p><p>"Look at that! The great Solomon is wrapped around his little finger! Aladdin is our weapon against Solomon now." Wahid laughed.</p><p>Aladdin gave Tess a high five and giggled with each other.</p><p>"Fuck you all. Especially you, Aladdin, you ungrateful son." Solomon said. Aladdin just grinned innocently.</p><p>"What should we order?" Arba asked, taking the wheel.</p><p>"Chinese!" Falan said at the same time Ithnan said, "Pizza!"</p><p>They glared at each other.</p><p>Falan covered Tess's ear and said, "You asshole should just bow down to my will or I'll fuck your life so bad you will regret ever speak up to me."</p><p>"Mom, I can perfectly hear you. Lower your volume if you don't want to be heard," Tess said.</p><p>"No, old hag. <em>You</em> are the one that should be on your knees. Pizza is the king of this pitiful world." Ithnan said with ferocity that can compete Falan.</p><p>"Falan, I'm sorry, but I agree with Ithnan," Wahid said.</p><p>"See! Even Wahid, the stupidest person here get it!" Ithnan smugly said while Wahid was shouting "Hey! What's wrong with you people and insulting me?!"</p><p>"Wow. Betrayed by my own husband. I'm so divorcing you after all of these ended." Falan wiped her nonexistent tears.</p><p>"Hey, Solomon is the one who pay, why not just order both?" Setta, god bless that voice of reason, said.</p><p>Solomon facepalmed.</p><p>---</p><p>They ended up buying chinese, pizza, <em>and</em> McDonald. Solomon didn't even know why that came to this.</p><p>The takeouts came at the same time Ugo came.</p><p>"Ugo! Where the fuck have you been?" Solomon asked as soon as he saw Ugo at the front door. This time, Falan managed to cover Tess's ear properly.</p><p>"Sorry, sorry, there is so much work to do at school!" Ugo put up an apologetic smile.</p><p>Sheba took the takeouts and opened it messily on the dining table. Everyone had a running contest to where the foods were located.</p><p>"Hey calm down! Tess, please took Aladdin to wash his hand first before he spread germs everywhere," Sheba said.</p><p>"Roger!" Tessa dragged Aladdin to the bathroom.</p><p>Now that all the kids out of the hearing range, Sheba eyes turned cold, "We have been a bad role model for those kids. All of you have mouth like a sailor—I'm looking at you, Solomon—and we acted childish."</p><p>Everyone actually for a moment acted like a proper adult. Before Ithnan piped up, "It's all Solomon's fault!"</p><p>"Mine?!"</p><p>"Don't act all innocent, I know you taught Aladdin bad words when he just 5 years old."</p><p>Sheba glare was piercing cold, "Is that true?"</p><p>"It's part of my knowledge! Part of my wisdom!"</p><p>"Part of your wisdom my ass!" Sheba kicked Solomon hard at the chest.</p><p>Solomon struggled to defend himself from the unexpected attack from his wife and said, "But actually, Aladdin is innocent as hell. You can ask Ugo."</p><p>Ugo, that beautiful man, came to rescue Solomon and said, "Aladdin actually just cursing without even know the meaning of the words."</p><p>Sheba kicked Ugo too.</p><p>"Oh, my child, my beautiful son is corrupted by you all motherfuckers."</p><p>Before Aladdin came to this world, Sheba was obedient to every word Solomon said. She was very submissive to Solomon. But since Aladdin's birth, her mother instinct kicked in.</p><p>Now, she was in the ferocious helicopter parent mode.</p><p>And Solomon was in a serious danger.</p><p>But then Arba stepped up and said, "Now, now, don't get all worked up, little one."</p><p>She continued, "It's better that Aladdin learnt bad words from his parent. So you parents can shape that young mind about how he should see the words itself."</p><p>What Arba said made sense, so Sheba stopped being mad—throwing tantrum.</p><p>Tess and Aladdin came back at the right time.</p><p>"Now, before we eat. Ugo, your pick for the movie pleaseee." said Ithnan.</p><p>"Hell, we are going to have disney princess movie marathon." Ugo said.</p><p>"Niceee."</p><p>---</p><p>When the takeouts finally finished. Aladdin's house looks like a disaster area. Deserted pizza boxes decorate kitchen floor, their laundry loads have increased twofold (nobody knew why), and everyone sprawled in the living room with blanket and pillows all over the place.</p><p>In the middle of watching <em>The Little Mermaid</em>, Arba snuggled to Aladdin under a blanket. And then she said, "Now that I think about it, I'm the cool aunt right, Aladdin?"</p><p>"Wow, mind you, I <em>am</em> the cool aunt," Falan said from the loveseat.</p><p>"No, you're just the common can't-control-her-own-anger aunt," Arba retorted.</p><p>"Yeah, aside of that, I'm the cool uncle," Ithnan said smugly.</p><p>"Mind you, you childish uncle, I am the cool one! Right, Aladdin?" said Wahid.</p><p>"You all can argue somewhere else because I'm totally his favorite cousin—not like he got anyone but me—and the song is about to start." Tess said.</p><p>"And I'm the cool-headed uncle who doesn't argue with another about who is the cool uncle." Setta said.</p><p>"I'm convinced that Tess is Setta kid," Solomon said.</p><p>"Yes, Tess! Where's that teary eyed boy who didn't want to be apart from his mother? Give me back that Tess!" Falan said.</p><p>"Do you know that there's a scientific evidence about how kid grew up developing a personality trait that would save their parents?" Tess said.</p><p>"Whoa nice one!" Aladdin laughed.</p><p>"Well, before that, Aladdin, who is the cool aunt and/or uncle?" Arba asked.</p><p><em>Under the Sea</em> started with a blasting volume before Aladdin could say anything.</p><p>So Aladdin did what a normal people do, got up and use a remote as a mic. <em>He sang</em>.</p><p>But instead <em>"Ariel"</em> Aladdin said, "Hey you all."</p><p>
  <em>"Listen to me, the human world, it's a mess."</em>
</p><p><em>"Life under the sea is better than anything they've got up there,"</em> Aladdin continue to sang.</p><p>Solomon barked up a laugh and said, "He loved this song so much when he was a child."</p><p><em>"The seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake,"</em> Aladdin was embarrassed but can't bring himself to stop, <em>"You dream about going up there but that is a big mistake."</em></p><p>Solomon got up and took a stand beside his son, and they started to sing together, <em>"Just look at the world around you right here on the ocean floor."</em></p><p>Aladdin surprised, looked at Solomon with fond eyes, Solomon returned the look, and how could Sheba just sat while they sang their hearts out. So she joined them.</p><p>
  <em>"Such wonderful things surround you what more is you lookin' for?"</em>
</p><p>The three giggled together.</p><p>And then everyone in the room was singing, <em>"Under the sea! Under the sea!"</em></p><p><em>"Darling it's better, down where it's wetter, take it from me!"</em> Wahid continue the song as he offered his hand to Falan.</p><p>Falan took it, and they started to dance.</p><p><em>"Up on the shore they work all day, out in the sun they slave away!"</em> Ithnan sang as he got up, taking Setta with him.</p><p>For once, Setta finally looked away from his book.</p><p>
  <em>"Under the sea!"</em>
</p><p>Tess and Aladdin sang together, <em>"Down here all the fish is happy, as off through the waves they roll,"</em></p><p>
  <em>"The fish on the land ain't happy, they sad cause they in their bowl."</em>
</p><p>While the kids sang, Solomon forced Ugo to sing, "Come on!"</p><p>"No, no, I'm good." Ugo, as socially awkward as ever, shook his head.</p><p>But Ugo and Solomon sang anyway, <em>"But fish in the bowl is lucky, they in for a worser fate." </em></p><p>But then Solomon stopped sing, leaving Ugo to sang alone, <em>"One day when the boss get hungry—"</em></p><p>He realized the situation and abruptly stopped singing. His face flushed. No one continue the next lyric.</p><p>They laughed it off.</p><p>Ithnan shouted, "Nice move, old man!"</p><p>Ugo threw a pillow to Ithnan's head. That's how the pillow fight started while they still sang along.</p><p>
  <em>"Under the sea! Under the sea!"</em>
</p><p>Someone threw a pillow right at Solomon's face.</p><p>
  <em>"Nobody eat us,"</em>
</p><p>Setta was beating down Ithnan with pillows.</p><p>
  <em>"Fry us and eat us,"</em>
</p><p>Ugo joined Setta.</p><p>
  <em>"In Fricassee!"</em>
</p><p>Tess threw a pillow to his father, making the older man stopped dancing with Falan and chased the kid.</p><p>
  <em>"We what the land folks loves to cook."</em>
</p><p>Falan and Arba fought each other about the cool aunt, and Aladdin got caught in the crossfire.</p><p>
  <em>"Under the sea we off the hook."</em>
</p><p>Ignoring the mess around them, Solomon took Sheba hand and said, "Shall we dance?"</p><p>Sheba blushed and got into the rhythm with her husband.</p><p>
  <em>"We got no troubles, life is the bubbles."</em>
</p><p>There are laugh, and wail, and sigh, everything happened with light atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>"Under the sea!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Under the sea!"</em> Aladdin, Sheba, and Solomon was shouting the background voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Under the sea!"</em>
</p><p>Tess, Falan, and Wahid sang the background voice, <em>"Under the sea!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Since life is sweet here, we got the beat here, naturally!"</em>
</p><p><em>"Naturally, ee, ee, ee!"</em> Arba, Ugo, Setta, and Ithnan joined.</p><p>
  <em>"Even the sturgeon an' the ray, they get the urge 'n' start to play."</em>
</p><p>Everyone sang, <em>"We got the spirit, you got to hear it!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Under the sea!"</em>
</p><p>They danced and pillow fought the song away.</p><p>---</p><p>It was almost midnight when Tess dozed off and Aladdin already full out slept.</p><p>"Well, this turned out to be a sleepover. All of you can stay the night here," Sheba said with hushed tone.</p><p>Falan and Wahid nod gratefully and told Tess to go sleep in Aladdin's room. They always sleep in the same room even though there were many other unused rooms.</p><p>"Guess I'll take this young man to his room, then," Solomon said as he got up and carried Aladdin to his room.</p><p>After he lied down Aladdin's body at his bed and cocooned his son's body with blanket, he brushed Aladdin's bangs and kissed his forehead tenderly.</p><p>After he satisfied he left the room at the same time Tess barged in. Solomon came back to the living room.</p><p>"Now let's get the adult party started!" Ithnan practically shouted.</p><p>Sheba went to kitchen counter and opened Solomon's alcohol secret stash. She brought several bottles to the living room and said, "Make a mess and I'll kill you personally."</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p><p>"Should we play drinking game?" Setta asked.</p><p>"Hell yeah!" Wahid said. Several agreement noises followed Wahid voice.</p><p>But there was a single, "No!"</p><p>"Sorry Ugo, but it's a single you against everyone else in the universe," said Solomon.</p><p>"Remember the last time we played drinking game? Our friendship was in the verge of breaking down!" Ugo reasoned.</p><p>"Oh you weak man, that only made our friendship even stronger!" Ithnan said.</p><p>"That's why you don't have a girlfriend, you afraid to take risk and well, boring in general," Ithnan continue.</p><p>Challenged, Ugo said, "Well okay then! I'll send all of your asses flying."</p><p>"Whoa my wig is snatched, since when Ugo can talk like that?" Falan asked.</p><p>"Since Ithnan put something he shouldn't on his mouth, my name and my business," Ugo said.</p><p>"Whoa niceee, we get to see competitive side of Ugo! Let's get the drinking game started, maybe we can see Ugo finally drunk!" Arba said.</p><p>"Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Ithnan said.</p><p>"Yeah, our friendship will totally ruined after this. No doubt." Solomon said.</p><p>Sheba and Arba prepared the glasses. While everyone rounded up and already trash talked each other. There were not even winning and losing in this game.</p><p>"Sheba, you won't join us?" Arba asked.</p><p>"No. I am a responsible adult in this room. Who will clean the mess up in the morning and lie to our kids about the smell in the air except me?" Sheba said.</p><p>"Let loose tonight, young one. You were one of the wildest soul I've ever met, but you are worry too much these days."</p><p>"Well, if it's only tonight then..." Sheba glanced and saw Solomon's carefree face. "Okay, I'll join you."</p><p>Arba smiled pleasantly.</p><p>When everything finally prepared, Ugo took the first round.</p><p>"Never have I ever,"</p><p>Everyone hold their breath.</p><p>"Had outdoor sex?"</p><p>"Whoa, straight to the point, huh?" Arba said.</p><p>"No use Ugo, no one will—" Ithnan stopped abruptly as Solomon and Sheba sipped their alcohol. Their faces burning with embarrassment.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?"</p><p>"I NEVER KNEW I MADE FRIEND WITH SUCH A BEAST."</p><p>"YOU BETTER SPILL NOW."</p><p>Solomon coughed. His face still flared. "So, Sheba and I went to amusement park."</p><p>Sheba mumbled, "We get in the mood and shits happened."</p><p>Ithnan gasped, "Don't tell me that was the process of making Aladdin?!"</p><p>Solomon punched him.</p><p>---</p><p>"Never have I ever broke something worth more than $10 at friend's home and never tell them about it?" Setta asked.</p><p>Ithnan and Wahid sipped their drink.</p><p>"Okay, before that, I'm sorry Setta, you're the victim on this story." Ithnan said drunkenly, he was a light drinker.</p><p>"It's okay, how bad can it be?"</p><p>"I don't know the worth of the chinese jar on your house, but we broke it when we drunk." Wahid said.</p><p>"What chinese jar?" Setta paled.</p><p>"The one with ashes in it."</p><p>"THAT'S MY GRANDMA ASHES YOU WHORE, IT WORTH MORE THAN MY LIFE!"</p><p>"Oh I remembered that! In that case—" Falan sipped.</p><p>"YOU THREE ASSHOLES!"</p><p>---</p><p>"Never have I ever kicked out from a bar?" Arba asked.</p><p>No one sipped.</p><p>"What? No one? Shame on you all."</p><p>Just before Arba took a sip, Ugo said, "I'd never kicked out from a bar, although once I was kicked out from McDonald."</p><p>"YOU WHAT?"</p><p>"Whoa, I never thought Ugo has this wild side."</p><p>"Drink, you, the man who was banned from McDonald!"</p><p>Ugo spoke up, "The man who <em>is</em> banned from McDonald."</p><p>"YOU GOTTA SPILL, LONELY OLD MAN!"</p><p>"So I was eating at McDonald with Solomon in the middle of the night," Ugo glared at Solomon who tried so hard to suppress his laugh.</p><p>"We wanted to order more but there was no one, so we went to the kitchen in an attempt to find someone."</p><p>Solomon continued the story, "The kitchen was a mess and looked like a crime scene so much, so I told Ugo, <em>Hey, what about we recreate a murder scene?</em> And he got along with my idea."</p><p>Ugo facepalmed and said, "So we recreated a murder scene from a movie I no longer remember, Solomon was the victim and I was the murderer."</p><p>"The poor worker came just to see me recited the evil plan. She called the police. You know what happened next." Ugo voice grew exasperated.</p><p>"No we don't." Ithnan said in the middle of laugh.</p><p>"Police caught me. And Solomon, that bitch, played dead. I need to stayed in police custody for 2 fucking days until Solomon came and paid for my release. He can just write a testament as the victim, but he didn't, he just wanted to ruin my clean record."</p><p>"Thank god I'm rich." Solomon laughed.</p><p>---</p><p>The game ended when everyone but Arba totally drunk.</p><p>Ithnan was crying in the corner of the room.</p><p>Setta was debating with a chair about the current governance.</p><p>Falan was sleeping on couch.</p><p>Wahid was painting glasses orange while mumbling, "I like orange colour, It's like summer and Falan's bra."</p><p>Solomon and Ugo were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Sheba was dancing alone in the middle of the living room.</p><p>The room was messed up in an indescribable state. Arba cringed internally.</p><p>"I shouldn't have encourage Sheba to join the drinking game so at least I have a friend to clean this mess up."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can write every complaints about OOC-ness and grammar faults to my nonexistent secretary. Thanks for reading! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nervous Laugh is Always the Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakuryuu, Hakuyuu, Hakuren, Kouen, and Judal make an appearance! Also, amusement park.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aladdin woke up just to find that Tess was nowhere near him. Tess was always an early bird, what surprised him though a different presence on his bed. Or precisely behind him, snuggled close to Aladdin's back.</p><p>So he slowly turned around to find the identity of that person without waking him.</p><p>As he shuffled under the blanket, the bed made a soft creak, making him froze for a second. And then he started to move again with more cautiousness.</p><p>The first thing he saw was blue hair, definitely his. But under further examination, it was, in fact, not him. It was his father, with face as calm as ever.</p><p>Aladdin was unconsciously looking over Solomon's features. They shared the same hair, face, even posture. What can he say? His mother's gene was always recessive on him.</p><p>But Aladdin's eyes were definitely Sheba's. They were more passionate and humane from Solomon's.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, Solomon wasn't that handsome. From what Aladdin heard from Ugo, Solomon was quite a womanizer back in the day when they still in Alma Toran.</p><p>Deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that the man who was in front of him was slowly waking up. His eyelashes fluttered, the movement didn't caught Aladdin's attention.</p><p>So Solomon just enjoyed watching his son focused expression. But after quiet a while, the lack of attention bothering Solomon.</p><p>So he said, "What is it that bothering youuu?"</p><p>Startled, Aladdin almost pushed Solomon away. But his father strong arms restricted him from doing so with unbelievable gentleness.</p><p>If Aladdin didn't notice it before, he certainly noticed now. Solomon's face was lightly flushed. That explained the smell on the air. Also his father didn't talk like that. Solomon definitely slurred.</p><p>Instead of answering Solomon's question, Aladdin asked, "Are you drunk?"</p><p>"Nooo...???"</p><p>"You are slurring your words."</p><p>"I'm not slurring my wordss, I'm talking cuursiivee.."</p><p>"That's it. You're totally drunk. I'll get you a glass of water. Stay here."</p><p>Aladdin got up from bed slowly just in case Solomon got a bad case of hungover. Solomon had a high tolerance to alcohol, what made him drink so much last night? </p><p>He knew his father was irresponsible. But he didn't know that his father was irresponsible to this extent.</p><p>As if reading Aladdin's mind, Solomon piped up with, "I know that right now I seem to be irresponsibleee. But youuu.. should know that I drink becausee.."</p><p>Solomon paused for a moment and continue, "Because I don't like to keep things <em>bottled up</em>."</p><p>Aladdin's expression was priceless.</p><p>"Stop with the bad jokes already!"</p><p>---</p><p>After somehow Solomon sobered with such a short period of time, they were all gathered in the dining room. It was a mess.</p><p>Not everyone has regained their sanity from the influence of alcohol, Setta refused to sit down on the chair because he claimed that he lose a debate with the fucking chair.</p><p>Ithnan eyes were swelled. His nose was runny. His cheeks were damp to the point he didn't care to wipe it anymore. And the bread he currently eating was damp with his unstoppable tears.</p><p>Ugo was baking on the kitchen. He made a whole damn birthday cake, he said today is the day when his turtle finally birthed to a beautiful daughter. Ugo didn't have a turtle.</p><p>Sheba was already half-sober but still hungover nonetheless. So she lied down on couch, covering her eyes, and sometimes shouted about why everyone can't shut the fuck up for a moment.</p><p>Falan and Wahid were sleeping sprawled on floor like dead bodies. Tess didn't approve and attempted to drag their bodies to a proper bed. After one failed attempt, he gave up and just covered them with a blanket.</p><p>Arba was in the worst state. She was exhausted to the bones, she glared and screamed at everything that get in her way. She lost her focus by practically didn't have any sleep and had to clean everyone mess. She almost stabbed Solomon twice.</p><p>So, there were only Solomon, Aladdin, and Tess that were on their right side of brain. One of them was drunk just a second ago, so no reason for you to believe in him to be a proper adult.</p><p>"Shame on you all, getting drunk by some water. Shame. Where's your will to be a good role model for us? SHAME." Tess said loudly.</p><p>"No it's not just some water according to the ingredients fact. But <em>this chair here</em>, this ignorant bastard, disagreed with me about that! What a common bitch." Setta responsed.</p><p>"Shut up! Is this hellhole?" Came Sheba distant shout.</p><p>"Well it was a shame that I didn't bring my pet turtle to last night party! Otherwise I might've know if a turtle can get drunk or no! Seriously are they immune? I should learn about athis further!" Ugo said from behind the counter as he rummaged through cabinets like he own the whole damn thing.</p><p>Ithnan cried even harder.</p><p>Aladdin and Tess turned to Solomon and said, "Shame." in unison.</p><p>Solomon just grinned and didn't say anything.</p><p>---</p><p>After everyone gradually sobered and suffered from mild case of hungover, they gathered in living room.</p><p>After some quiet moment Solomon said, "We will never drink at my house ever again, okay?"</p><p>Everyone nodded or made a noise of agreement.</p><p>Sheba still half asleep beside Solomon piped up, "Also you all still need to pay for everything you broke when you drunk."</p><p>Ithnan almost said his disagreement but Setta, the good brother he was, punched Ithnan at the shoulder, and muttered, "Don't you notice that Sheba is done with this nonsense? Yeah, and you made 70% of the nonsense here."</p><p>"That's why I told you to buy a bar, Solomon." Arba said as she mindlessly switched TV channels.</p><p>"I know I'm rich, that doesn't mean you can use my money as you please," Solomon said.</p><p>"But I can," Sheba said.</p><p>"Whoa, I never knew you married me for my money. I've never been feel so betrayed."</p><p>After several attempts to maintain a conversation, Falan, Wahid, Setta, Ithnan, and Arba taken their leave. Leaving Ugo, Solomon, Sheba, and Aladdin.</p><p>Solomon was bored as hell, he was never known as a man who will settle on one thing (except for Sheba, bless that gorgeous woman) he always wanted to take on something new, experience different things, anything really.</p><p>But, truth to be told, he was content with this kind of domestic life. But that didn't mean he left his adventurous side behind. So, he planned on the next thing to do that day.</p><p>"Hey, it's weekend, let's go to amusement park."</p><p>---</p><p>Long story short, Aladdin was excited to go to the amusement park. He was giddy and couldn't stop jittering on the way there. Why you ask? Because Aladdin wasn't tall enough to ride a rollercoaster. But today, he was determined to do just that. Whatever it takes.</p><p>When they finally arrived, Aladdin bursted out from the car, pushing Ugo in the process.</p><p>"Calm down, kiddo. We need to buy tickets beforehand," said Sheba as she was chasing Aladdin who already on three quarters way to the gate. Damn his fast little legs.</p><p>Far behind, Ugo and Solomon walked with ease, side by side. Well at least, with ease <em>until</em> Ugo said, "Is this the same amusement park as the one where you and Sheba had—"</p><p>Solomon punched Ugo hard at his epigastrium.</p><p>"I dare you said one more word."</p><p>"—Sex?"</p><p>Before any of them could process what was happening, they already caught in a serious game of chase. Well it was not a game for Solomon, his pride and his free embarrassment future were at risk.</p><p>---</p><p>They finally in the amusement park, each of them was exhausted. Their breath were ragged, but everyone excited nevertheless.</p><p>There was something magical about being one of a crowd, an easing to the loneliness within. They acted the same, cheered at the same moment, felt the same emotions together. What Aladdin read on their faces was written on his and in that echo of the humanity. They were as close to being one as they will ever be. In that moment of unity there was a feeling of freedom he couldn't feel in other parts of his life.</p><p>Some said it was extroversion while other said it was humanity itself. Aladdin knew better, it was shared hope and love that made human synced with each other. It didn't matter if you are an extrovert or an introvert, as long as you are human, crowd's feeling could always move you.</p><p>"So, what do you want to try first?" Ugo asked.</p><p>"I don't know there are so much selection. Where do <em>you</em> want to go first?" Aladdin asked.</p><p>Though he regretted asking Ugo when the said man answered with, "There is a small attraction about rocket science that we passed on the way. Though it won't be as fun as experimenting it myself, I'll give it a chance."</p><p>"Nerd." Solomon said.</p><p>"Say that to a mirror, you double standard bastard." Ugo retorted.</p><p>"By the way, Ugo," Sheba said as she wrapped her hands around Solomon's arm. "Do me a favor and play with Aladdin while Solomon and I ride a rollercoaster for the sake of the past."</p><p>Sheba looked at Solomon as the same time his glistening eyes met hers. A cold yet not harsh eyes full of affection met with the more humane and warm eyes. They were like two sides of different coin, but still complement each other, like a rising sun in the middle of lazy rain in the morning. And then he laughed quietly in an understanding way.</p><p>Sheba chuckled. It was true what they say, laughter was infectious. But, Sheba thought love is too. But not in the full on laughter kind of way, but in the steady quiet lifetime of dedication kind of way. That's how it was with Sheba and Solomon. It didn't arrive slowly though, it was the clap of thunder kind, the kind that slaps you round the face like a wet kipper—kinda rude and shocking. But once you've felt love like that, you can never imagine a life without it. It can't stay as a thunder clap of course, there was laundry to do and bills to pay and kid to be taken care of—but under that everyday monotony the love is still there: warm, cosy, and just as real.</p><p>"So, in short, you two abandoning me? Your son? Your flesh and blood?" Aladdin sulked.</p><p>"Kid, I know you are not mad at the fact now you have more time to spend with Ugo. You're mad because you want to ride a rollercoaster, you short." Solomon said with mischief shadowing his dark eyes.</p><p>Aladdin sulked even harder.</p><p>"Well we leave him to you, Ugo. Don't try anything weird to Aladdin." Sheba said.</p><p>With that, they were gone. Hand in hand.</p><p>Like hell Aladdin gonna gave up. Nuh uh, not today, no siree. Ugo was easy to trick and Aladdin knew just what to do.</p><p>"Hey Ugo, remember the rocket science thingy you mentioned before? Lead the way!"</p><p>"Oh my God, yes!"</p><p>They trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, Aladdin's mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the street. Maybe it was all on his mind, maybe his footsteps matched the crowds, or maybe he focused too much.</p><p>Ugo was ranting about rocket science or maybe something else altogether, beside him. Aladdin tuned him out. After a few seconds, it became white noises. It was rude, but Aladdin have a problem at keeping his attention at one thing.</p><p>When Aladdin saw the attraction, it was crowded as hell, everyone was a sinner for making this short boy should tip toe just to see what it was all about.</p><p>
  <em>The Tsiolkovsky rocket equation.</em>
</p><p>What the hell was that?</p><p>The majority of the crowd there was women, but not that nerd kind of crowd. It was the full on fangirls crowd. They jostled for the best position, cheering and shouting something incoherent. Aladdin sure they were chanting names. But he didn't—</p><p>"KOUEN YOU'RE SO HANDSOME!"</p><p>"YEAH BUT DO YOU SEE HAKUYUU?!"</p><p>"NO! IT MUST BE HAKUREN!"</p><p>Some girls shouted—practically—right at Aladdin's ear. The names were familiar but he couldn't grasped where he heard it.</p><p>He saw three man sat on chairs and saying something. But the words washed away by the crowds. Even though it was supposed to be attraction, it was more like a science convention—read: meet and greet. But if they were people with established names on science world, Ugo must know them. But Ugo didn't show any sign of recognition.</p><p>One redhead and two black haired guys. But before Aladdin could examine even further, he remembered it was not his intention on bringing Ugo here. He needed to escape. But no matter how many turns he took on the sea of human, Ugo always found him. He was frustrated.</p><p>On the usual day, he would be enlightened to see this kind of show. But now, it was his only chance to ride a rollercoaster. And Ugo was stubbornly sticking to his side.</p><p>In the middle of his mental debating on should he just stay or try something else, he bumped into a man.</p><p>The man almost belonged, but not quite. He dressed in scrubby jeans like all the others and wore a t-shirt from some band that had been in fashion before he was born. His hair was a deep shade of black, braided to perfection, but something about his eyes was just somehow disturbing. Like inside that persona laid a devilish soul.</p><p>Then there was the device on his wrist, he hadn't meant for it to be seen. When Aladdin bumped into him, he casually checked the device and suddenly froze mid-checking and put it back on before he'd finished the job. Then he glared at Aladdin and continue a conversation with his companion. But Aladdin had seen it. It was like nothing you can buy in the stores, heaven knows what it does.</p><p>"Aladdin, where are you? I can't see you, please magically be taller," Ugo voice cutted through the crowd.</p><p>Aladdin wanted to be offended but he noticed that that was the perfect chance to sneak out. But then—</p><p>"Okay, our part of this event has come to an end. Is there any questions? Yes, miss? Question about the equation please, not about us."</p><p>—the crowd diminished little by little as the session was almost over. So Aladdin just sighed and accepted the cruel fate that God has bestowed upon him. He waved his hand at Ugo.</p><p>"Yes, you blue haired kid back there! You have a question?"</p><p>Well wasn't that just great?</p><p>Just when he wanted to say that he didn't want to ask anything, the crowd already pushed him forward. When he finally registered what was going on, Aladdin was already on stage.</p><p>One of the black haired guy gave him a mic. While the other almost identical black haired man asked him, "So, what do you want to ask?"</p><p>Aladdin didn't even know what was this equation about. When he froze, the atmosphere became awkward.</p><p>He quickly glanced at the equation on the projector screen and wreck his mind to find something to ask.</p><p>"Uhh.."</p><p>Thankfully, the black haired guy who gave him a mic broke the silence with, "Hey, it's okay to have a stage fright! My name is Hakuyuu, this is Hakuren, and this grumpy guy is Kouen! We don't bite people! Uhh, well, I don't know about Kouen, maybe he did bite someone on his spare time." That guy laughed while Kouen glared at him.</p><p>"That's not the case..."</p><p>"Oh! Are you nervous to meet us?" Hakuren asked.</p><p>No. Aladdin didn't even know who are they.</p><p>"Penny for your thought on the equation?" Hakuyuu tried once more, blessed him.</p><p>So Aladdin asked what came first to his head, "Well, isn't a rocket cannot be directly analyzed with Newton's second law of motion because the law is valid for constant-mass systems only?"</p><p>Hakuyuu chuckled delightfully, "Ah! That's a common misconception! But I'll let Kouen explain it to you since he enjoys proving others wrong and already jittery at his seat the moment you spoke the first word."</p><p>Kouen as if on cue, stood and go over to Aladdin. He was <em>intimidating</em>.</p><p>"Okay I know where do you come from and how you jumped into that conclusion. When viewed as a variable-mass system, you are right. Using that formula," Kouen gestured to the projector screen. "With <em>m(t)</em> as the varying mass of the rocket seems to derive the Tsiolkovsky rocket equation."</p><p>Kouen paused for the sake of dramatic outcome.</p><p>"But that is not true. Look closely, kid,"</p><p>Aladdin did what Kouen told—ordered—him to. After a moment of pondering where the hell did he do wrong, he gasped audibly.</p><p>"The effective exhaust velocity doesn't even in the formula."</p><p>Kouen grin smugly, "Correct."</p><p>After a little more debate at the stage about everything and nothing, they actually closed the event and went backstage. Aladdin still with them, he didn't even know why, it felt like he was a part of the show.</p><p>"You're a quite remarkable young man! What school do you go to?" Asked Hakuyuu.</p><p>"Sindria Highschool."</p><p>"Oh, Sindria! I'll give you an offer, kid. How about you just move to Kou and we will give you something in return?" Kouen asked.</p><p>"No, Kouen, that's not how sane people recruiting students," Hakuren said, crossing his hands in front of his chest.</p><p>Kou, huh? Oh my God—</p><p>"You three are the Kou principal's sons! That's why your names sound familiar!"</p><p>Hakuren just smiled incredulously and said, "We are really grateful that you joined us at stage, it's rare that someone actually hearing what we said on subject like that. We want to give you something in return, do you want something?"</p><p>Before Aladdin could say anything, someone bursted to the backstage. It was a man with a burn wound around his left eye.</p><p>"Nii-san! I lost Judar in the crowd!"</p><p>It could only be the youngest son of Ren family then, Ren Hakuryuu.</p><p>"Ehh.. He is just like a home cat, he will come back to us eventually," Hakuyuu said nonchalantly as the four of them made their way out of the backstage, "In the meanwhile let's ride the rollercoaster!"</p><p>Kouen looked over his shoulder to Aladdin and asked, "Wanna come, shorty?"</p><p>Finally, his time to shine has come.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>---</p><p>The walk to the ride didn't take a long time. But the queue was so long Aladdin couldn't seem to see its end. For some unfortunate reasons, in the middle of waiting, he got separated from the Ren family (Thank you peoples who couldn't line up like an intelligent human being).</p><p>It was almost like forever when finally, <em>finally</em>, he was at the front of the line. He looked around, hoping that no one noticed that he was maybe—definitely—a lot more shorter than the national legal height to ride a rollercoaster.</p><p>When an exhausted intern with messed mascara approached him, he already made a backstory about how he lost his parents and the last time he saw them was at this ride (which is partially true). But turned out she just asked him, "Do you have a partner to ride this?"</p><p>"Uh, no?"</p><p>"One of the rule here is singles will be paired, so I hope you don't mind that I will pair you with strangers."</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>And then the intern let him passed to pick his seats and continue asking other passengers the same thing. Aladdin picked the front seat, he was sure the view from there would be magnificent. Also he loved good thrill, what can he say? He is his father's child.</p><p>After a few minutes of overexcited passengers picking their seats, the intern shouted to the queue something along the line of, "Is there any single?"</p><p>The seat beside Aladdin was still empty. And someone was arguing with the poor intern about <em>I'm not single! Just alone!</em></p><p>After that little commotion Aladdin didn't care, someone sat beside him. When he looked at the new presence, he was a little surprised. It was the black braided head guy he bumped into before.</p><p>"You! I'm sorry that I bumped you before!" Aladdin said.</p><p>"Come again? Who the hell even are you?" That man annoyingly asked.</p><p>"I am Aladdin! I bumped into you at the science meet and greet before, I'm sorry."</p><p>"Oh, that chibi. By the way, why the fuck did you choose the front seat? I preferred the sense of weightlessness at the back seat! You don't have a taste."</p><p>Aladdin shrugged off the question and said, "Speaking of taste, I'm really curious about that device on your—"</p><p>
  <em>"Attention, the ride is about to start. Please make sure that you already put on your seat belt."</em>
</p><p>Maybe nobody else noticed it over the loud warning, but Aladdin saw the exact second when that man's shoulder stiffed up at the mention of the device. That piqued his curiosity even further.</p><p>But the ride was starting. So, why bother?</p><p>
  <em>Click click click.</em>
</p><p>The cart dragged itself up with effort as Aladdin's hands tightened on the bar and his breath quickened in anticipation and fear (or maybe excitement, he couldn't differentiate them anymore).</p><p>
  <em>Click click click.</em>
</p><p>Aladdin laughed nervously, "It's awfully high isn't it?" and tried not to think about what happens when he reached the top. The black haired man answered with, "That's why I prefer back seat."</p><p>
  <em>Click click click.</em>
</p><p>Suddenly, Aladdin was full of doubts—why did he let society convince him that this was a good idea—but it was too late to turn back now.</p><p>
  <em>Click click click.</em>
</p><p>Aladdin looked around to distract himself, and for a moment he could see an entire kingdom of laughter and food and swooping machinery and strangely his range of vision seemed to drawn at the stranger beside him, then...</p><p>
  <em>Click click—</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Whoosh!!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>There was nowhere to go but down.</p><p>---</p><p>Ugo didn't know what to believe. It was either he was lost or he lost Aladdin. This amusement park was huge as hell and he didn't have a single idea of where Aladdin went to.</p><p>He was so fucked if he met Solomon and Sheba before he found Aladdin (or maybe Aladdin found him, he was really lost and too socially anxious to ask someone).</p><p>---</p><p>After the ride was over Aladdin got out with a stumble and started walking out, making sure he didn't bump into any walls—or unlucky passenger.</p><p>"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs making the people who surrounded him—except the mysterious dark haired man—jump.</p><p>"You sure are loud. I hate loud people," The grumpy guy grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, you're just mad that I forced you to seat at the front with me, you chicken."</p><p>"I'm not scared!"</p><p>"Yeah and I am not Aladdin."</p><p>Suddenly Aladdin noticed that their behaviour was like a long friend. It almost scary. <em>Almost</em>.</p><p>Aladdin asked, "Isn't it unfair that you know my name when I don't know yours?"</p><p>"But I want to make you keep guessing," That man smirked kind of sinisterly and smugly at the same time.</p><p>And then from the crowd, came Hakuryuu half sprinting, "Judar! Here you are!"</p><p>"Oh, so it's Judar then?" Aladdin with a perfect smug smirk that can make Judar run for his money.</p><p>"Fuck you," Judar said with ease.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I tried a new way of writing since I thought the last 4 chapters were kinda stiff and unnatural. So I tried to be more descriptive! Tell me what do you think about this change please!!! :)</p><p>Oh, I also decided to add a new chapter every week (or more I guess), because, ugh, online school.</p><p>And I wanted to make a special solomon and sheba journey at the amusement park for the next chapter, should I do it?</p><p>Actually I'll do it no matter what, I made this fic out of self greediness.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>